What if Sourman joined the Pride Troopers instead of Jiren
Set in the same continuity as Yamcha the Legendary �� StoryStory/Plot Origin On two separate Earth's When Jiren was a child, he returned to his house and found that his parents and him were being sucked into a vortex before being killed by a villain the vortex then sent them to universe 7 where they they could live a peaceful life. But then all of a sudden Sourman and his parents were being sucked into a vortex and traveling to universe 1 after exploring the place for a while, When Sourman was a child, he returned to his house and found that his parents Māsa Kento and Jonasan Kento were killed by a villain. He was saved by a being who would become his teacher, who took him away to improve his strength. Later, with his allies, his teacher's other students, they fought the villain, but most of his friends and even his teacher died. His remaining friends gave up hope on avenging their lost ones and moved on with their lives. From that point onward, Sourman was alone and trained so he could become stronger, as he no longer believed in trust, only in strength. To Sourman, strength is justice, as strength is absolute, qualities which attracted Belmod to him. He lived in solitude until he met the Pride Troopers. Sourman's power would eventually grow to be greater than that of even a God of Destruction; however, he was not interested in becoming one and so his comrade Toppo was chosen to be the God of Destruction candidate for Universe 11 instead. Sourman has a wish that he wants to fulfill, no matter the cost. Sourman's very existence was considered a rumor in other universes; he is known as the only mortal that a God of Destruction cannot defeat. Unshown Events Sourman goes Train with KHAI of universe 11 after a requested tea party and after a while of training KHAI has Sourman go through the potential Unleashed ritual Huge Showdown A series of abductions have occurred in Toki Toki City; Toppo is implicated due to video footage. Kunshi stops a kidnapping before attacking the kidnapper, a monstrous demon, and is almost defeated when Toopo appears. The demon attacks them both; Toppo and Kunshi chase it into the sewers, where it charges a Dragon Ball and explodes. They examine the ball, deduce it is of extraterrestrial origin, and decide to ask Sourman for an answer. Another Dragon Ball, supplied by Dyspo is being studied at capsule corp labs by Bulma, mother of Trunks. Sourman, who fought with a demon previously and believes Toppi and Kunshi are working with it, fights with them; the two are hopelessly outmatched, with the battle only stopping when Toppo calls him "Kent" and Sourman discovers Toppo is toppo. The trio begin to work together against the demons. On the planet Apokolips, Demigra orders a demon to begin an invasion of Earth in response to the superheroes' discovery of his plans. Kahseral and Bulma argue over Bulmas' belief that metahumans are more important than football. Sourman, Toppo and Kunshi realize an invasion has begun when the ball activates and several Boom Tubes appear throughout the world. The Ball in Capsule Coro Labs explodes and creates a Boom Tube when Kahseral is holding it. The explosion fuses the technology inside the Box to Kahseral's wounded, mutilated body. As several Parademons attack, Bulma takes Kahseral to a technologically advanced medical bed and uses experimental technologies on him. Countless demons appear and attack around the world. The Ball's technology spliced with Kahseral's body fuses itself with the various technologies around the room. Kahseral is transformed into Cyborg Kahseral, with a body capable of transforming and adapting itself, including obtaining new features. Just as the Dyspo saves the scientists, Kahseral discovers details of Apokolips, Demigra, and the invasion plan. He learns that the demons are actually inhabitants of world conquered by Demigra, spliced with his technology, allowing him to mind-control them into serving as an army for conquering other planets. Tupper sees a demon outside and mystically turns into the superhero Petrified. Air Force One is attacked in the air, but is saved by the Amazon princess Cocoette and Vuon. After the heroes gather, Kahseral reveals that the invasion is a prelude to the terraforming of Earth. Demigra arrives and proves to be a powerful opponent. Demigra uses his Bloody Sauce to fight Dyspo and Sourman, who is incapacitated and captured by a demon. Toppo prevents Kunshi from going after them on his own with a broken arm. He tells Kunshi to think about the lives at stake rather than his own image as a hero, and after unmasking himself, reveals that his parents' murders are what motivated him to fight evil. Sourman allows himself to be captured to save Toppo. Green Lantern decides to strip Demigra's of his Beams by destroying his eyes. Toppo goes through a portal to the Demon Realm, where he escapes the demon and stops a Demon Scientist from turning Sourman into a demon. Sourman is left unstable and highly aggressive because of the brainwashing process, resulting in him strangling the demon Scientist to death and attacking demons and Toppo. Toppo reasons with him, and helps him reassert his own personality. On Earth, after Demigra's eyes are destroyed, Kahseral reopens the Boom Tubes to send Demigra and his army back to the Demon Realm. Demigra fights back, and with Sourman and Toppo's assistance, the group eventually force him through the portal. With the world saved, the superheroes gain the public's trust and are honored at the White House. Category:Ijordan04